Proyecto Oriental Z
by gabrielgamer27
Summary: Vegetto, el ultimo saiyajin del septimo universo y el proximo dios de la destruccion, por causa de una tecnica fallida termina en Gensokyo, un mundo lleno mayoritariamente por youkais y otras criaturas mitologicas, pero a quien le importa eso, lo importante aqui es...QUE CASI TODOS LOS ABITANTES DE ESE MUNDO SON MUJERES¡.OcxReimuxHarem... REESCRITO
1. Chapter 1

HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES... jeje no enserio, como estan?... espero que muy bien... al contrario de mi, o mejor dicho, de nosotros aqui en venezuela... que estamos mas jodidos que el carajo con la crisis economica TT_TT.

Bueno, dejando de lado eso, lamento si no es una actualizacion de mis otras historias(que les recomiendo que lean) ... esto lo hago por la peticion de un autor anonimo que me pidio que la actualizara... que alparecer le gusto un poco este loco fic... por esa razon, decidi rescribirlo en vez de actualizarlo, ya que eso se veria mejor... raro lo se, aunque les dire que yo enrealiad queria borrar esta historia... no solo porque me parecido un tonteria, tenia muchos errores y ademas de que tambien me di cuenta de que habia dicho algunas groserias (LO SIENTO POR ESO! ENSERIO)... asi que no le vi importacia si lo borraba... pero bueno, eso cambio cuando vi que las personas le daban favs y follow a la historia... y algunos comentaban pidiendo la continuacion, decidi primero rescribirlo, ya que eso veria mejor... bueno comenzemos.

No me pertenecen Dragon Ball Z y Touhou ni otra serie usada en este fic, son propiedad de sus forrados creadores.

-hablar normal-

" _pensamientos_ "

-(NOMBRE DE UN ATAQUE)-

 **Prologo:El Multiverso y el equilibrio.**

El Multiverso.

¿Que es?

¿Que significa?

La respuesta, es muy sensilla.

Como veran... el multiverso, es todo conjunto de todo y cada uno de los universos y dimenciones en un solo y unico espacio... el multiverso comprende todo lo que existe físicamente, la totalidad del espacio y del tiempo, todas las formas de materia, energia y las leyes ficicas y constantes que las gobiernan, En el multiverso existen 12 universo dentro de este, tambien se cree de la existencia de los universos alternativos o como tambien se les llama "paralelos"... aunque estos no se cuantan como tales, ya que todabia no hay prubas de la existencia de dichos universos.

Ademas de los universos tambien exiten algunas dimenciones, cuyo numero no se ha podido calcular hasta esta fechas, esto debido a la gran cantidad que hay.

De seguro algunos se preguntaran ¿Que son exactamente los universos?

Bueno... creo que la mayoria de ustedes saben esa respuesta, pero de todas formas se los dire, los universos, son grandes espacios dentro del muliverso **...** basicamente, funcionan como este ultimo **,** ya que son en su totalidad espacio y tiempo, todas las formas de la materia, la energía y el impulso, las leyes y constantes físicas que las gobiernan.

Sin embargo, el término también se utiliza en sentidos contextuales ligeramente diferentes y alude a conceptos como cosmos, mundos o naturaleza. Los universos funcionan de una forma una tanto rara pero logica, ya que cada universo es gemelo de otro, como por ejemplo, el universo 1 es gemelo del 12, el 2 es gemelo del 3, el 4 es del 5, y asi es lo mismo con el 6 y 7, 8 y 9, 10 y 11.

Los universos principales fueron creados por el rey de todas las cosas existentes, o como todos lo conocen, **Zeno** , el que dicen es el dios mas poderosos, asi como tambien, el que gobierna a todas las demas deidades.

Por otra parte, zeno no creo exactamente todo lo que existe, el creo los 12 universos principales si... pero, las galaxias, planetas y la vida por otro lado fueron creados por los Dioses de la creacion ¿quienes son? Se preguntaran algunos... Bueno, los dioses de la creacion o como se les llama ( _kaioshin)_ son una poderosa raza, o más bien un grupo, de poderosos dioses pertenecientes a la especie llamda Shin-jin, que tienen como objetivo cuidar y proteger sus respectivos universos.

Los Kaio Shin viven en el planeta sagrado y cada uno es asignado a cuidar una parte del universo basado en los puntos cardinales del este, oeste, norte y sur. y por encima de ellos se encuentra los Dai Kaio Shin, quien se encarga de mantener el orden en sus universos.

Aunque...despues de la creacion, viene la destruccion.

Aqui es donde entran los Dioses de la destruccion( _Hakaishin),_ es el titulo que otorga **Zeno** a los seres que destruyen la vida y los planetas en los universos, a diferencia de los kaioshin que crean vida, ellos la destruyen, eso con el fin de mantener el **equilibrio.**

Hay doce Dioses de la destrucción en existencia... uno para cada universo.

Actualmente, se ha dado a conocer a dos dioses de la destrucción... entre ellos está Bills, el Dios de la Destruccion del septimo universo, y su hermano Champa, el Dios de la Destrucción del sexto universo... los otros 10 hakaishin no se han dado a conocer... aun.

Por otra parte, a diferencia del poder de un dios de la creaccion, el poder de un dios de la destrucción va más allá del nivel de ki o magia... son inconmesurablemete poderosos, el mas debil de ellos podria incluso destruir un universo... es por esa razon que algunos los consideran los seres mas podersosos de la existencia, se sabe que los unicos seres que los superan en poder son obviamente, **Zeno** , y las formas de vida conocidas como Wiss, estos ultimos se saben que son sus ayudantes/maestro.

Los diose de la destruccion, a pesar de ser tan poderosos y que ademas tiene al capacidad de vivir por millones de años, no son inmortales, ellos puede fallecer...extraño ¿verdad? Considerando que son deidades de tan alto poder.

Aunque al final, el hecho de ser inmortal no define a un dios, y mas aun a un dios de la destruccion... sin embargo, eso no viene al caso en este momento.

Cada vez que un dios de la destruccion muere o esta ausente, se tiene que eligir un nuevo destructor para reemplazarlo o suplantarlo...este podria se cualquier ser, por lo general, esta tarea siempre es dada a sus asistentes... aunque hay ecepiones, en donde se puede elegir a otra personas.

En fin... eso es todo lo que les puedo decir por el momento.

Existen millones de cosas que el multiverso tiene que ofreser... Cosas aun sin descubrir... Pero por ahora, es todo lo que tienen que saber.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

bueno, como veran, no cambio muchas cosas... solo arregle algunos errores y agrege algunas palabras... no se olviden de dejar su cometario, opinion, reseña, review, dolares... lo que sea, y sobre todo denle favs y follow, despues de todo, eso me inspira a contiuar.

 **Proximo cap: El ultimo saiyajin.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aqui el remak del cap de 2... espero que de verdad les guste :/

No me pertenecen Dragon Ball Z, Touhou son propiedad de sus creadores, osea Zun y Akira Toriyama.

-hablar normal-

" _pensamientos o sueños_ "

-(NOMBRE DE UN ATAQUE)-

 **Capitulo 2:El ultimo Saiyajin.**

 **/Ubicancion: Séptimo Universo /Templo de Bills**.

Un ser humanoide, caminaba por una gran y largo pasillo, este ser tenia piel de color azul clara, pelo blanco en una forma extraña y tiene características muy femeninas... estába vestido con una túnica marrón, una especie de coraza blanca con detalles amarillos, anaranjados y blancos, zapatos de taco negro y lleva un aro de color azul que rodea su cuello. También lleva un largo cetro, de color azul y amarillo, que tiene una joya negra que flota en la parte superio, el nombre de ese extraño ser era wiss, el asistente/maestro del destructor del universo 7, Bills.

Wiss, continuo caminando por el gran y largo pasillo, lo unico que se escuchaba era el sonido que hacian sus zapatos cuando caminaba, el rostro de wiss desmostraba mas seriedad de lo usual, el asistente de bills se detuvo en una puerta que estaba al lado del pasillo, wiss toma la perilla de la puerta y la abrio, al abrirla se encontro con una gran habitacion, en el centro de dicha habitacion habia lo que parecia un pequeño altar, en donde se podia ver un bebe recien nacido, con cabellera oscura y dos pequeños flecos, aunque lo que mas resaltaba del bebe era que tenia, una cola de mono... wiss se quedo viendo al pequeño recien nasido con una interrogante... tenia una duda en su mente.

-Mmm...me pregunto, ¿que nombre debo ponerte?-wiss se pregunto con una mano en su barbilla, Tenia que ponerle un buen nombre, pero no sabia cual, sin embargo una idea se formo en su mente-... te llamare...vegetto, eso le quedara bien, es en omenaje a tu planeta natal-wiss decidio mientras miraba al bebe con una sonrisa suave, pero luego su exprecion facial cambio a una seria-...tu sin duda te combertiras en alguien muy poderoso... _incluso mas que el señor bills...o yo-_ penso wiss mirando a vegetto, no sabia porque, pero el bebe que tenia en frente tenia una abismal cantidad de poder, incluso mas que cualquiera de su raza, esa fue la razon por la que lo salvo antes que el planeta vegeta explotara.- _sin embargo, aun me sorprende que el señor bills halla aceptado que este niño se comvirtira en su sucesor...considerando que es un saiyajin_ -wiss en ese momento empezo a recordar los acontesimientos del dia anterior, de como vegetto, el ultimo saiyajin, habia sido elegido para ser el proximo hakaishin de universo 7.

 **/Flashback/1 dia atras/**

Era un dia como cualquier otro en el templo de bills, en alguna parte de la enorme estructura (N/A: la misma en donde bills estaba durmiendo al comienzo de dbz la batalla de los dioses) un gato humanoide color lavanda con ropas egipcias llamado bills, estaba preparando los despertadores para su sueño de mas de 30 años, dichos despertadores tenia la apariencia de relojes de arenas, solo que eran de gran tamaño... el dios de la destruccion estaba usando sus poderes para mover y pocisionar los enormes relojes de arenas aqui y alla, tenia que asegurarse de ponerlos en una buena pocision, ya que si los ponia muy lejos podrian no despertarlo.

-señor bills, ya esta todo listo?-una segunda voz pregunto al dios de la destruccion, eso provoco que bills voltease para ver quien era, y se encuntro con nada menos que con su asistente y maestro, Wiss.

-ya casi termino wiss, solo me faltan algunos despertadores mas...luego me irea a dormir-bills le contesto mientra movia con sus poderes los rejoles de arena, despues de varios minutos, bills coloco el ultimo despertador en su lugar, alparecer ya habia terminado.-...ya termine-mensiono bills.

-que bien...por cierto señor bills, le quiero decir que no vuelva a ser lo mismo que la ultima vez y se quede dormido por dies años mas.-le dijo wiss al dios de la destruccion del universo 7.

-tranquilisate wiss, no lo volvera hacer...creo-el gato de color lavanda le contesto mientras se rascaba la oreja, wiss dio un leve suspiro, el sabia que no lo iba a obedecer, aunque de todos modos eso no le importaba.

-como sea, tambien le queria informar que frezzer destruyo el planeta vegeta hace unas horas-le informo wiss al gato lampiño.

-ya veo, eso son buenas noticias, por lo menos ya no tendre que preocuparme por esos insectos y mas aun por la peste del rey vegeta.-dijo bills con un tono casual, por alguna razon wiss no se sorprendio por lo que el dijo... el ya se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta.

-hmmm...señor bills, le quiero hacer una pregunta-wiss le comento al destructor de septimo universo.

-que?-bills miro a wiss, esperando dicha pregunta.

-bueno... se a puesto a pensar que pasara cuando ya no este para ser el dios de la destruccion?-le pregunto wiss a su alumno, bills se vio un poco extrañado por la pregunta, ¿acaso esta diciendo que estaba viejo? Ademas... ¿por que wiss le estaba preguntando eso?.

-que insinuas wiss?... que me estoy volviendo viejo?-le pregunto un poco molesto bills a su asistente/maestro.

-no no no, solo digo que que pasara cuando usted este ausente o pase a mejor vida, recuerde que usted no es inmortal...-wiss le respondio.-...se a puesto a pensar en conseguir un sucesor o un suplente?-wiss le pregunto al dios de la destruccion, bills se puso una mano en la barbilla, estaba un poco pensativo por eso...ahora que lo pensaba, su asitente tenia un poco de razon.

-sabes, tienes un poco de razon wiss... pero ya discutimos esto... tu te encargaras de mi trabajo mientras yo este durmiendo o ausente, y aun sigo siendo joven, por lo que pasaran millones de años antes de que yo muera...-le respondio bills a su asistente/maestro-...ademas es muy dificil elegir un nuevo dios de la destructor, zeno-sama lo dijo... ¿quien seria tan poderoso como para ser mi susesor?-le pregunto bills a su asistente.

Bills estaba en lo cierto, elegir un nuevo hakaishin era una tarea muy dificil, despues de todo habia muy pocos seres en el universo que podrian tener un poder asi...pero claro, aun era posible.

-yo no diria eso señor bills, recuerda que en este universo podrian existir seres que pudieran hacerle frente... incluso derrotarlo-le dijo wiss.

-ah si, dime alguno?-bills le pregunto cruzandose de brazos.

-bueno... no lo se, pero siempre pueden aparecer... despues de todo, este universo es muy grande-wiss le respondio a su pupilo, quien deja escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-... wiss, dejemos esta combersacion para despues... realmente no quiero hablar de esto en este momento-bills le dijo mientras bostezaba, lo cual indicaba que el gato tenia sueño.

-si pero, creo que...pudiera haber alguien mas que pudiera ser su sucesor-mensiono wiss con una mano en la barbilla, eso llamo la atencion de bills, quien miro de reojo a su maestro... por alguna razon parecia que wiss le estaba ocultando algo.

-huh...quien?-el gato lavanda le pregunto a su asistente, quien solo se da la vuelta.

-por favor, sigame-wiss le pidio antes de darse la vuelta y salir del lugar, bills lo miro con eceptisismo, pero no obstante, decidio seguirlo.

 **/Tiempo despues/**

Wiss guio a bills a una parte aislada del inmenzo templo, despues de algunos minutos los dos estaban caminando en un largo y oscuro pasillo, el duo estaban en completo silencio, no decian nada, lo unico que se escuchaba era el sonido de los dos caminando, bills no le quitaba los ojos de encima a wiss, no sabia a donde lo estaba llevando y mas aun que le estaba ucultando, despues de un minuto los dos pararon en una puerta que estaba al lado del pasillo... wiss puso una mano en la perilla de la puerta y la abrio, al abrirla se encontraron con un gran cuarto, en el centro del cuarto estaba lo que pareciera un pequeño altar, en donde estaba durmiendo un pequeño bebe con cabellera oscura, ese bebe llamo mucho la atencion de bills... no, mas bien la cola de mono que tenia el pequeño.

-...aqui esta-wiss le dijo señalandole al bebe con cola de mono.

-ese es un...-

-si-wiss le respondio la pregunta existente del dios de la destruccion, bills por otra parte se preguntaba si wiss le estaba jugando una mala broma, eso seria muy raro, ya que wiss no acostumbraba hacer bromas, y si las hiciera esta sin duda seria la broma mas pesada que habia visto en su larga vida.

-...wiss-llamo el dios de la destruccion a su maestro/asistente, la mirada de bills era un poco sombria.

-que pasa?-wiss le pregunto esperando lo que queria decir bills, aunque se sentia un poco extraño por la mirada molesta que le estaba dando el destruccion del septimo universo.

-te has vuelo loco, verdad?-bills le pregunto seriamente a su maestro/asistente, quien se vio muy confundido por la pregunta del dios de la destruccion.

-hum?-wiss hiso una mueca de confucion-...por que dice eso?-wiss le pregunto al dios de la destruccion.

-lo digo por que, ¡¿como rayos un saiyajin puede ser mi sucesor?! ¡¿acaso te estas burlando de mi?!-le grito el dios de la destruccion a su asistente, bills se sentia muy molesto y alavez ofendido... ¿acaso planeaba que un insignificante saiyajin sea su sucesor? ¿que clase de estupides era esta?... ahora estaba 100% seguro de que wiss habia perdido la cabeza.

Wiss en cambio dio un pequeño suspiro.-señor bills... no lo salve de la explocion del planeta vegeta por nada, lo salve porque senti un gran poder viniendo de el, supera por mucho el poder del rey vegeta incluso el de frezzer ¿acaso no lo siente?-le pregunto wiss al dios de la destruccion, bills centro su atencion en el bebe saiyajin y pudo ver que wiss tenia razon, para su sorpresa el pequeño emitia una abismal cantidad de energia, superaba por mucho el poder de los saiyajin de clase elite inluso el de algunos Changlongs como Frezzer o Cooler, hasta podria equipararse con el poder de los kaioshin mas debiles, este niño sin duda era sorprendente...pero claro, bills no pensaba de la misma manera, aunque el niño era increiblemente poderoso para los estandares saiyajin, para el dios de la destruccion el poder del bebe era muy insignificante.

-ahora que lo veo...creo que estas en lo cierto, tiene un inmenzo poder...demaciado considerando que es un saiyajin...pero, aun asi sigue siendo un incecto en comparacion de un dios-bills contesto mientras se encogia de hombros.

-tiene razon señor bills, pero digame algo ¿acaso usted no era igual?, recuerda que cuando comenzo mi entrenamiento era muy debil en comparacion a lo que es en la actualidad, ahora mirese, es sin duda unos de los seres mas poderosos del multiverso, que lo diferencia de este pequeño, es solo cuestion de entrenamiento-wiss le comento a su alumno... hay wiss tenia un muy buen punto, cuando bills comenzo su entrenamiento su poder era muy bajo en comparacion a lo que es hoy, talvez si el pequeño saiyajin resiviera ese tipo de entrenamiento podria volverse monstruosamente poderoso en el futuro, eso sin duda seria interesante de ver.

-... si lo vez de esta manera, esta bien-bills le respondio a su asistente, quien se vio un poco sorprendido por sus palabras, wiss estaba esperando que el dios de la destruccion se negara-...el se convertira en mi "sucesor", pero que quede claro, cuando despierte de mi sueño... quiro ver de lo que es capaz, no permirire que mi suplente sea mas debil que yo... ¿oiste?-bills le pregunto a su asistente/maestro.

-como usted lo desee señor bills-wiss le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-bueno, tengo que irme a dormir...-bills le informo mientras bostezaba de nuevo-...adios-fue lo ultimo que dijo el gato lavanda antes de dirijirse a la puerta del cuarto e irse por ella... dejando a wiss solo en la habitacion.

 **/Fin de Flashback/**

En la actualidad, wiss todavia se encontraba mirando al pequeño saiyajin.

- _tengo un poco mas de 30 años para combertir a este saiyajin en un dios, sin duda sera un poco dificil..._ -wiss suspirando con pesar, no queria admitirlo pero esto le causaba un poco de fastidio, ahora no solo tendra que hacer las tareas de bills mientras esta dormido, si no que tambien tendria que cuidar a vegetto, ahora ya no tendria tiempo libre-...pero por ahora, lo mejor es dejarlo dormir-termino antes de dirijirse a la puerta e irse por ella, dejando a vegetto dormido...

 **/13 años despues/**

Han pasado 13 años desde ese momento... y decir que muchas cosas habian pasado era quedarse corto, en estos poco años sucedieron muchas cosas.

Para wiss, los primeros años cuidando el pequeño saiyajin habian sido un poco dificiles, no solo porque tenia que cuidarlo si no tambien hacer los deberes de bills, quien se econtraba durmiendo, pero claro, esos solo fueron los primeros años, despues de que que vegetto cumpliera mas edad, las cosas se volvieron un poco mas faciles... aunque eso era la opinin de wiss... el saiyajin en cambio no opinaba lo mismo, ya que, desde que cumplio los 4 años, wiss habia empezado el entrenamiento que lo volveria mas fuerte.

Bueno, no es que le disgustara entrenar, es mas, a el le gusto la idea de hacerse mas fuerte, pero vamos ¡ese entrenamiento era un infierno!... era sin duda muy dificil... aunque despues de varios años, el saiyajin se pudo acostumbras a dicho entrenamiento, aunque aun admitia que era verdaderamente complicado... eso hacia que vegetto le preguntara a wiss en varias ocaciones el porque habia sido elegido para ser el suplente de bills... wiss por otra parte solo le decia que el habia sido elegido para eso, que era el unico que podia tener ese cargo... vegetto solo podia suspirar con fastidio cada vez que wiss le respondio eso... aunque viendolo de esta forma, ¿que tenia de malo?... ser un dios era sin duda algo genial, talvez entrenar no era tan malo despues de todo... ¿o si?.

Bueno, dejando de lado el entrenamiento, los años pasaron con rapides, vegetto habia conocido a muchas personas, unos de los grupos que habia conocido eran los kaioshin, con quienes se habia vuelto amigos... al principio, los kaioshin se sorprendieron enormemente al conocer a vegetto, ellos pensaban que los saiyajin se habian extingidos... pero, era mas su sorpresa al descubrir que el pequeño saiyajin habia sido elegido para ser el suplente y proximo dios de la destruccion, era sin duda una noticia impactante ¿porque zeno habia hecho algo como eso? Era lo que se preguntaron los dioses de la creacion... aunque esa duda desaparecio cuando vieron que el saiyajin tenia un increible poder, eso se demostro cuando el saiyajin derroto facilmente al monstruo **majin** - **buu** , quien los estaba atacando en esos momentos... en conclucion, era realmente increible que un saiyajin poseira tal cantidad de poder... ahora ya sabian porque habia sido elegido para ser un hakashin... ese hecho los alivio un poco, ya que, a diferencia de bills, quien era alguien muy caprichoso, arrogante, y un poco despiadado... vegetto mostraba ser alguien de buen corazon y de buenos pensamientos, aunque a veces mostraba ser alguien un poco arrogante, torpe, impulsivo y mas que nada orgulloso... de todos modos, los kaioshin podian decir que era alguien digno de ser el proximo dios de la destruccion... aunque aun le faltaba hacerse mas fuerte.

Por otra parte, vegetto tambien habia conociado al rey de los 12 universos, Zeno, quien a peticion de wiss lo habia asignado para ser el suplente del destructor de universo 7... vegetto al principio tenia bastante curiosidad con respecto a zeno, despues de todo se suponia que era el rey de todas las cosas existentes y que poseia un gran poder, el primer encuentro entre vegetto y zeno fue un poco... peculiar, tenia que admitir que la apariencia de zeno indicaba todo lo contrario a lo que le habian contado... pero eso no importaba, vegetto sabia que no podia dejarse engañar por las apariencias, despues de todo su maestro era wiss... pero bueno, dejando de lado las apariencias, vegetto solo podia decir que el rey de los 12 universos era un poco extraño y misterioso... aunque el final resulto ser alguien un poco amable... aunque esa era su opinion personal.

 **/En la actualidad/**

Vegetto en la actualidad tenia 13 años, el junto con wiss se encontraban entrenando en las afueras del templo de bills(N/A:el mismo en donde wiss entreno a goku y vegetto) la apariencia de vegetto era muy distinta, su ropa consistia en una camisa color marron y unos pantalones grises, tambien tenia unas botas color blanco con puntas amarillas, su cabello era de color rubio y era mucho mas erizado, ademas de que le llegaba a su espalda, el saiyajin estaba tranformado en **Super Saiyajin 3** , una de las tranformaciones que logro optener hace algunos años mientras entrenaba... pero dejando eso aun lado, no solo su apariencia si no que tambien su poder habia cambiado... grasias al entrenamiento de wiss, el poder de vegetto habia incrementado enormente, wiss penso que talvez en varios años el saiyajin podria darle pelea a bills, pero por ahora, el seguia sindo debil en comparacion de un hakaishin... todavia le faltaba entrenar.

-vamos vegetto, aun no hemos terminado... no me digas que ese es tu limite?-wiss le pregunto a su segundo alumno, quien se encontraba a varios metros de el y jadeando debido al cansancio del entrenamiento.

- _rayos, lo he atacado con todo, y aun asi no le he hecho ni un rasguño_... _como es que wiss es tan fuerte?_.-se pregunto mentalemte el saiyajin, pregunta que se hacia desde hace varios años, realmente aun se le hacia dificil creer que alguien como wiss, tenga tanto poder... pero bueno, eso no importaba ahora- _los ataques de ki no son muy efectivos en este momento...tendre que atarcarlo cuerpo a cuerpo.._.aqui voy!-vegetto grito antes de despegar velozmente hacia su su maestro, a una velocidad superior a la hiper-sonica, el saiyajin se dirijia rapidamente a su maestro, el levanto su puño para darle un golpe directo... wiss por su parte ni se imnuto, solo levanto su mano derecha y detuvo con gran facilidad el fuerte golpe del niño, tanto fue la fuerza del golpe que una gran parte de tierra detras de wiss se destruyo, ademas de eso tambien se podia ver como humo salia de la mano de wiss debido a friccion y chispas que provoco el poderoso golpe del niño.

-te has vuelo muy fuerte... pero aun asi no podras ni hacerme cosquillas, recuerda lo que te dije, no es solo fuerza bruta, tienes que mejorar tu movimientos y velocidad.-le aconsejo wiss al saiyajin, quien bajo su puño y tomo un poco de distancia.

-si pero...¡de que rayos me sirve eso cuando no puedo ni hacerte un rasguño!... ¿como es que eres tan poderoso?-vegetto le pregunto a su maestro.

-o es que soy muy poderosos...o tu muy debils?-wiss le dijo en un tono burlon, ese comentario hiso que vegetto se molestara, el era un saiyajin, y como tal, era alguien muy orgulloso.

-rrrrg...ya veras!-en ese momento, vegetto se lanza otra vez contra wiss, este solo detuvo el golpe con gran facilidad, el saiyajin no se rindio y le lanzo una gran cantidad de golpes a su maestro, wiss uso su mano derecha y con suma facilidad bloqueo los fuertes golpes del saiyajin, era tanto la fueza de los golpes de vegetto que en el suelo se empezo destruir, chispas salian con cada golpe que daba... wiss usa su velocidad superior y desaparece de su linea de vision, eso hiso que vegetto moviera su cabeza a los lados para poder encontrarlo, pero no pudo ver nada, vegetto maldijo el no poder sentir el ki de los dioses.

-aquie estoy...-wiss comento detras del saiyajin, eso hiso que vegetto se alertada, el saiyajin se dio rapidamente la vuelta y le mando un fuerte patada a wiss, quien pudo detenerla con su mano, una gran cantidad de aire comprimido salio detras de wiss debido a la patada, en un rapido movimiento vegetto retiro su pierna y le envio un puñetazo al rostro a wiss, pero su maestro fue mas rapido y esquivo el golpe del saiyajin haciendose a un lado, wiss aprovecho y le dio un pequeño golpe en el cuello a vegetto, eso hiso que el saiyajin fuera enviado a gran velocidad hacia el suelo, en donde choco creando un pequeño crater y perdio su tramformacion-...creo que lo mejor sera dejar el entrenamiento hasta aqui, tienes que descansar-wiss le aconsejo a su pupilo.

-e-espera... como que se termina aqui?-vegetto le pregunto mientras se levantaba del suelo un poco adolorido, luego le envia una mirada furiosa a wiss-¡esto aun no ha acabado!-le grito vegetto antes de que una gran cantidad de energia dorada lo rodease y volviera a tramformarse en super saiyajin face 3, haciendo que pierdras de gran tamaño volaran a su alrededor, usando sus pies vegetto se impulo y salto a gran velocidad hacia wiss.

-ahhh...aqui vamos de nuevo-fue los dijo wiss antes de ponerse en pocision de combate, por poco olvidaba lo orgulloso e impulsivo que era su segundo alumno ...

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

hasta aqui el cap, espero las haya gustado... bueno, en varios dias lanzo el remak del cap 3.

el harem de vegetto(nuevo) estara conformado por:Reimu/Remilia/Sakuya/Cirno/Sanae/Yuyuko/Kaguya/Chen/Yuuka/Kokoro/Wakasahime y Byakuren.

Y una ultima cosa, como se dice en el summary, tambien incluire a high school dxd, asi que esto es un multi-cross.

Bueno, sin mas que decir... me despido mis queridos lectores, no se olviden de dejar sus comentario.

 **Capitulo 3:El Comienzo De Algo Grande.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola queridos lectores, aqui el remak de cap 3... igual que el ca no cambie muchas cosas... bueno, empezemos.

Descarga de responsabilidad.

-Hablar normal-

-"pensamientos"-

 **-(Nombre de una tecnica o spell card)_**

 **Capitulo 2:El Comienzo De Algo Grande.**

Han pasado 3 largos años... muchas cosas habian pasado en ese largo periodo de tiempo, vegetto ya era un adolescente, tenia 16 años... oficialmente se habia comvertido en el dios de la destruccion de universo 7... claro, eso hasta que bills despierte de su sueño, cosa que pasara dentro de muchos años.

Por otro lado, el saiyajin ya habia terminado su entrenamiento hace poco... wiss se habia sorprendido por lo poderoso que se habia vuelto vegetto en tan pocos años, eso debido a que, en los tres años que pasaron vegetto habia alcanzado una nueva tranformacion.

El **Super Saiyajin Dios** ,

Asi la llamo wiss... era sin duda una tranformacion extraña y alvez increiblemente poderosa, vegetto la obtuvo en una sesion de entrenamiento con wiss hacia tan solo 1 año... ese dia, wiss lo habia derrotado en el entrenamiento como era de costumbre... pero claro, pero como tambien era de costumbre, vegetto no se habia rendido, un fuerte deseo de continuar hiso que su cabello se volviera de color rojo y un aura explosiva de igual color lo rodease, wiss se habia sorprendido por la nueva tranformacion que habia mostrado el saiyajin, pero fue mayor su asombro al ver su poder en bruto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo wiss habia sido obligado a usar el 40% de su poder para pelear contra alguien, cosa que de por si era casi imposible considerando que wiss es uno de los seres mas poderosos del multiverso, despues de la pelea, en donde wiss habia vencido a vegetto... claro, tenia que admitir que el saiyajin le habia dado una buena pelea, eso hasta que vegetto perdiera la tranformacion, al parecer solo duraba algunos minutos... como sea, despues de eso, wiss habia decidido cambiar el metodo de entrenamiento, tenia que hacer que vegetto controlase esa tranformacion, durante varios meses vegetto estuvo trabajando para poder controlar esa tranformacion, pero el resultado no fue lo que esperaba, alparecer, una vez que se alcanzaba el **Super Saiyajin Dios** , no se podia volver a tranformar, en cambio, el usuario absorvia el poder de dicha tranformacion, y eso incrementaba en gran medida su poder... ademas, de que le dio la clave para alcanzar otra tranformacion:

El **Super Saiayajin Blue**

Llamada asi por su caracteristico color azul... aunque en realidad no era una tranformcaion, era como una especie de estado en donde se combinaba el poder del super saiyajin normal y la energia absorvida del **Super Saiyajin Dios**... esa nueva face era mas fuerte que el **Super Saiyajin Dios** estandar, ademas de ser incluso tan fuerte como para equiparar el poder de Bilss...aunque wiss penso, que en algunos añor podria superar al gato lavanda... pero en fin, despues de todo esto, wiss le habia dicho a vegetto que ya no lo iba a entrenar mas, ya habia alcanzado un nivel de poder mas que aceptable para un dios de la destruccion, eso pareciera aliviar/fastidiar un poco a vegetto, por un lado ya que no tendria que estar todo el tiempo entrenando, pero por otra parte... el queria volverse aun mas fuerte, quiera superar a su maestro, wiss.

 **/Momento actual/**

En estos momentos, vegetto se encontraba viajando por el espacio con ayuda de una de las tantas tecnicas que le habia enseñado wiss, el **(Warp)**... ya hacia varias horas desde que habia terminado su trabajo como hakaishin, por lo que en estos momentos se dirijia al templo de bills a informarle a su maestro que ya habia terminado su deber.

Bueno, dejando de lado eso, el saiyajin se encontraba un poco molesto... ¿por que? La razon es simple, la tecnica que estaba usando para viajar en el espacio era muy lenta... bueno, en realidad el podria aumentar la velocidad de esa tecnica, pero no podia hacerlo, ya que wiss le habia dicho que no exeda la velocidad del **(Warp** ), y mas aun siendo el un novato usandola, wiss le advirtio que si lo hacia corria el riesgo de dañar seriamente la tela dimencional o algo de eso, de todos modos vegetto no entendio nada.

-...maldicion... ya llevo 4 horas viajando por el espacio...porque esta tecnica no puede ser mucho mas veloz?...no, mas bien, porque rayos wiss me habra enviado a destruir un planeta en un lugar tan lejos?-vegetto se pregunto mientras suspiraba con aburrimiento, estaba molesto, desde que se habia vuelto el suplente del destrucctor del septimo universo las cosas se le habian puesto muy tediosas, siempre tenia que ir a todas partes del universo para cumplir su trabajo como destructor, no era que le desagradab destruir planetas, aunque tampoco era algo que le producia gusto... mas bien era que encontraba este trabajo muy aburrido y aveces imneserario ¿porque era tan necesario destruir tantos planetas? no lo sabia, eso le hacia pensar a vegetto la razon por la que hacia todo esto, pero luego recordaba, que desde muy pequeño, wiss siempre le decia que esa era su destino... que zeno lo habia elegido para eso.

Comvertirse, en el sucesor del dios de la destruccion.

Al principio vegetto no le presto mucha importancia a eso, solo le intersaba hacerse mas fuerte y combatir con opotente fuertes... ademas de que la idea de ser una deidad le parecia bastante genial.

" _eso no parecia la gran cosa"_

Fue lo que penso vegetto, antes de que se combirtiera oficialmente en un hakaishin, ahora que lo era, la mayor parte del tiempo tenia que cumplir con su trabajo como destructor, era algo sumamente fastidioso... y para colmo de el, wiss le habia dicho que no lo iba ayudar, ya que el era lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacerlo solo.

Pero... lo que mas lo jodia de todo esto, era el hecho de que bills no despertaria hasta dentro de 18 años, eso era lo que wiss le habia dicho ¡eso significaba que tendria que hacer el trabajo del gato morado por un buen tiempo!... y no es necesario decir que eso lo fastidiaba bastante.

-joder... nunca pense que esto de ser hakaishin iba a ser tan tedioso ademas de ser muy aburrido, siempre pense que esto iba ser genial... como me gustaria que haya alguien ademas de wiss que pueda darme una buena pelea...Hmmm... me pregunto como estara su hermana vados... naahh... de seguro esta ocupada... mas importante aun, creo que aumentare un poco la velocidad...de seguro lo que dijo wiss era solo para asustarme...seguro que no pasara nada malo si lo hago-el saiyajin comento, antes de acelerar la velocidad del **(warp)**.

pero de repente...

 **FLASHHH**

-!¡-el saiyajin se sorprendio, ya que vio como una intensa luz aparecia frente suyo, el puso su brazo derecho en frente de sus ojos para que la luz no se los dañara.-...pero que es eso..?-fue lo unico que pudo preguntar antes de que la extrana luz lo cubriera por completo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar

 **/Ubiquacion:Gensokyo/Cielo.**

Gensokyo.

Una dimencion separada del mundo humano por una poderosa barrera, un lugar enorme, misterioso y mas que nada, peligroso, lleno de todo tipo de youkai y otras criaturas mitologicas, no muchas personas conocen este lugar... y los que lo conocen, podrian decir que no es un buen lugar para vivir... despues de todo, es un lugar en donde uno corria el riesgo de ser asesinado o pero aun, comido por los youkais...aunque sin embargo, eso no viene al cosa ahora.

Ese dia, se podria decir que era muy diferente al resto... para los youkais, se podria decir que era un dia de primavera bastante tranquilo y pasifico... aunque para otras personas, era un dia bastante aburrido... y mas aun, si esa persona era cierta maga de pelo rubio.

-ahhhh...es que este dia no se puede volver mas aburrido?-se pregunto la Bruja de blanco y negro y antigua casadora de youkais, Kirisame Marisa, que en estos momentos se encontraba volando por los hermosos cielos de gensokyo con ayuda de su escoba de brujita.

¿la razon?

Es simple, como ese dia estaba demaciado aburrido, y marisa no tenia nada que hacer, decidio salir de su casa y dar un pequeño paseo en su escoba de bruja... eso lo hiso con el fin de quitarse un poco el aburrimiento que tenia... sin embargo, depues de estar volando por alrrededor de dos hora, el aburrimiento de la maga empeoro considerablemente.

-... _como me gustaria que pasara algo interesante-ze...desde el ultimo incidente todo ha estado muy pasifico..._ -marisa penso, la maga deja soltar un suspiro de pesar, como le gustaria que pasara algo interesate... ¡que un youkai armara un alboroto o que ucurriera un insidente por lo menos! eso sin duda le quitaria su aburrimiento... pero alparecer eso no iba a ocurrir.

En fin, marisa continuo su vuelo por alrrededor de 5 minutos, en ese corto periodo de tiempo lo unico que hiso fue ver el orisonte, al hacerlo noto que ya se estaba haciendo un poco tarde, por lo que decidio que lo mejor seria irse a su casa.

-que fastidio...creo que lo mejor sera que me vaya a casa, se esta haciendo muy tarde...esto resulto ser mas aburrido de lo que esperaba...-la maga ordinaria comento, quien ya se disponia irse a su casa... Pero justo cuando planeaba darse la vuelta y tomar el rumbo al bosque magico, algo en el cielo llama la atencion de la maga.

-are...¿pero que es eso?-marisa pregunto mirando el cielo, en donde un brillante punto de luz habia aparecido.-...¿que es eso?-repitio ella-... una estrella?...no, no lo creo, aun no es de noche, y no creo que las estrellas se...¿muevan?.

Entonces, para sorpresa de marisa o mejor dicho TERROR, la extraña luz dio la vuelta y se aproximaba a una aterradora velozidad hacia ella.

-p-pero que?...!OH MIERDA¡-grito una asustada marisa, la maga giro rapidamente su escoba un lado para esquivar la luz...que por suerte, pudo esquivarla justo a tiempo.

La luz, que alparecer era un meteorito o un cometa, siguio de largo hasta que choco en algun lugar en las montañas.

-que demonios fue eso?-ze...-marisa se pregunto con una mano sobre su sombrero de bruja, que por poco este salia volando hace unos momentos.-..." _si no me equivoco creo que_ _eso era un meteorito_ "-la maga penso, aun aturdida, ella habia visto muchas cosas extrañas a lo largo de su vida...bueno, ver cosas extrañas era algo rutinario si uno vivia en un lugar tan extraño y peligroso como gensokyo, y tambien contaba el hecho de que ella era una maga y antigua cazadora de youkai, por lo que ver cosas "fuera de lo comun" era ya una costumbre para ella... dicho todo esto, marisa creia que nada mas la podia impresionar despues de todas las aventuras y batallas que ella habia experimentado en su estadia en gensokyo.

Aunque, lo que acababa de ver sin duda no se veia todos los dias..incluso en gensokyo.

Pero en fin, marisa todavia miraba la direccion en la que se habia ido la luz, meteorito,cometa (o como le quieran llamar). estaba un poco indecisa de sobre si ir ah imbestigar o irse a su casa, aunque al final...la ovbia curiosidad le gano a su sentido comun.

-" _bien, creo que lo mejor sera que vaya a imbestigar...despues de todo, el que no se arriesga no gana_ "-la bruja penso con una sonrisa antes de despegar a toda velocidad al sitio del impacto.

 **/tiempo mas tarde en el sitio del impacto/**

-rayos...este lugar es un completo desastre-la maga rubia comento al ver la destruccion que habia causado el meteorito, veia como el terreno que alguna vez estaba lleno de arboles y plantas habia sido remplazado por un gran crater humeante de casi 50 metros de largo y unos 10 de profundidad, sin duda debia dar grasias a que esa cosa no haya caido sobre un lagar poblado... aunque dejando ese pensamiento a un lado, la maga recordo por que estaba hay.-. _..bueno, creo que ire a explorar un poco el lugar...haber que encuentro_ -marisa penso, quien se disponia a explorar el sitio del impacto para ver si encontraba restos del meteorito o lo que sea que haya caido en ese lugar.

 **FIUSH**

Derrepente y para sorpresa de la maga, una luz azul empezo a salir del fondo del crater... eso llamo la atencion de la maga ordinaria.

-eh...que es?-marisa se pregunto, que miraba como un pequeño brillo azul emanaba de lo mas profundo del crater... ella camino hasta estar parada en la orilla del inmenzo crater, marisa saco de su bolsillo su reactor mini-hakkero como medida de prevencion, no sabia con que podria encontrarse, bajo la mirada para poder ver detalladamente lo que causaba ese brillo.

Y lo que pudo ver...ciertamente la sorprendio.

- _okay...esto no se ve todo los dias... -_ marisa penso, la maga guardo devuelta su arma magica, veia con un poco de imprecion lo que estaba en el centro del crater

Y lo que estaba en el centro era un...¿adolecente?.

Asi es...un adolecente, que por su aspecto uno diria que tenia unos 15 o 16 años mas o menos, muy apuesto a simple vista, con cabello oscuro en puntas y con dos flecos sobre su frente, su ropa consistia en una camisa negra pegada al torso dejando marcados sus muy desarrollados musculos, al lado de su camisa tenia un extraño simbolo en espiral, encima tenia una gabardina de color gris con bordes anarajados, pantalones del mismo con botas blancas con pustas amarillas(n/a:las mismas a las de vegeta en Dbz la resurrecion de frezzer) guantes sin dedos(N/A: iguales a los de kuzuya de tekken, pero de color gris) y en sus orejas un par de arcillos color amarillo... pero lo que mas resaltaba en el muchacho es que tenia una cola debajo de su gabardina, aunque esta ultima no fue vista por marisa.

Y alparecer, estaba incociente.

-" _me pregunto si el fue lo que cayo en este lugar?_ "...-se pregunto mentalmente marisa, mientras observaba al adolecente de pies a cabeza-" _quien es este sujeto?...por lo que puedo ver talvez sea un humano... imposible, ningun humano sobreviviria a algo como esto, talvez...sea un youkai_ "-penso la rubia sobre esa posibilidad... marisa estuvo meditando durante unos segundos, pensando que hacer con el pelinegro, no tenia idea de que hacer en ese momento... pero, despues de meditar durante algunos minutos, la maga tuvo una idea, decidio que lo mejor seria llevarlo con su mejor amiga, la sacerdotiza hakurei.

Despues de todo, Reimu no solo se ocupaba de preservar el balance en gensokyo y resolver insidentes, si no que tambien se encargaba de que los mequetrefes no caigan en gensokyo por alguna ruptura en la barrera y terminen comidos por los youkais, aunque claro, ese seria el caso si el fuera un humano... cosa que marisa dudaba, pero de todas formas no lo podia de dejar en este lugar.

-" _no lo puedo dejar en este lugar...tendre que llevarlo con reimu...de seguro ella sabra que hacer con el_ "-la bruja penso mientras agarraba su escoba y se preparaba para llevar al adolecente al templo hakurei

Pero, cuando marisa camino hacia el para recogerlo, ella noto algo...

-esperen un momento...¿ese sujeto tiene una cola?-marisa se pregunto, viendo como una cola que se movia por devajo de la gabardina del joven.

Definitivamente, ese dia no fue tan aburrido despues de todo.

 **/Templo hakurei/1 horas mas tarde/**

-Hmmm...-vegetto empezo abrir sus ojos lentamente, al hacerlo, lo primero que sintio fue un leve dolor recorrer por todo su cuerpo, asi como tambien un fuerte dolor en su frente, estaba un poco aturdido y desorientado, si hubiera una forma de describir lo que sentia, era como si hubiera caido desde una altura de miles de metros.-...auch...que jaqueca-murmuro el saiyajin.-...que rayos fue lo que me paso?-el hakashin se pregunto, lo ultimo que recordaba en ese momento era, que mientras viajaba por el espacio con ayuda del **(warp)** , una extraña luz le aparecio en frente y lo cego por completo, por lo que se vio obligado a proteger su cuerpo con un campo de energia, eso al no saber que pudiera pasarle... aunque despues de eso, lo unico que vio fue una oscuridad infinita.

-" _suerte que puse un campo de energia en mi cuerpo...o de lo contrario no se lo que hubiera pasado conmigo_ "-vegetto penso, mientras ponia una mano sobre su frente... aun cuando el era muy fuerte y poderoso, en todo el sentido de la palabra, no significaba que era inmortal y mucho menos indestructible, eso era algo que sabia perfectamente... aunque denjando ese pensamiento eso a un lado, una nueva pregunta se empezo a formular en la mente del saiyajin... y obviamente era:

¡¿en donde diablos se encontraba?!

-pero...que es este lugar?...-vegetto se pregunto mientras movia su cabeza a los lados, para asi, tener una mejor vista del lugar, al hacerlo pudo ver que se encontraba en el suelo de una recamara un poco rara, estilo sintoista o japones antiguo(N/A:no soy muy bueno describiendo abitaciones, ademas esta el hecho de que no se como es el interior del templo hakurei, que por cierto, para que se hagan una idea se parece un poco al tamplo del anime no oficial de touhou:Fantasy Kaleidoscope).

-en donde diablos me encuentro?...-vegetto se preguntaba confundido... pero, antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa o quejarse mas, se escucharon elgunos sonidos y voces que salian de la puerta de la recamara.-" _ugh...creo que escuche alguien hablar halla afuera_ "-penso vegetto

 **/Afuera de la habitacion/**

Habia pasado una hora desde que la maga habia llegado al templo hakurei... marisa se encontraba hablando con la sacerdotiza de dicho templo, reimu, quien estaba escuchando muy atentamente lo que le estaba contando la maga, de como, habia encontrado a ese extraño chico.

-asi fue como lo encontre... ¿que opinas reimu?, nunca en mi vida habia visto un youkai tan extraño-marisa le dijo, la cual habia terminado su relato de como habia encontrado al adolescente que estaba en la otra habitacion... reimu se pone pensativa.

-Hmmm...quizas entro por alguna ructura en la barrera... aunque no estoy muy segura de eso...ademas, tengo ciertas dudas de si ese sujeto es un youkai, recuerda que no se ven muchos youkais de genero masculino por aqui...y ningun youkai que conoscamos tiene cola de mono...aunque el podria ser una nueva especie de youkai que viene del mundo humano-la sacerdotiza Reimu hakurei le respondio con una mano en su barbilla.

-talvez tengas razon-ze... ahora que lo pienso tu explicacion tiene algo de logica... pero entonces si es un youkai...que es lo que pleneas hacer con el reimu?... digo, tu eres la encagada de eso-marisa le pregunto a su mejor amiga, esta solamente se encogio de hombros.

-simple, cuando el despierte le preguntare quien es y porque vino a gensokyo, y si vino a cometer fechorias aqui lo exterminare-reimu le respondio con un tono despreocupado, cosa que era de costumbre en ella, marisa le dirijio una mirada desaprobatoria.

-tu siempre siendo tan directa reimu-marisa le dijo con una gota en la cabeza, reimu en cambio solo la ignoro, cosa que irrito ligeramente a marisa.

 **Ponnnhh**

Antes de que las dos continuaran discutiendo, se pudo escuchar un ruido... dicho ruido provino de la habitacion en donde habian dejado al adolecente con cola de mono...marisa y reimu al escuchar el ruido supusieron que el chico habia despertado.

-baya... alparecer nuestro invitado a despertado-marisa comento con un poco de sarcasmo, reimu solo suspiro con pesar, la castaña se dispuso a ir a la habitacion en donde se encontraba su invitado no deseado.

 **/Dentro de la habitacion en donde estaba vegetto/**

En ese momento la puerta de la habitacion se abrio...dejando a la vista dos chicas.

La primera, tenia pelo castaño oscuro y largo, por su aspecto uno diria que tenia unos 13 o 14 de adad, lleva un gran moño rojo en su pelo, vestia un vestido rojo y blanco, muy parecido al traje de una miko, con las mangas sueltas dejando los hombros al descubierto, y una pañoleta amarilla, en su mano tenia un baculo( gohei) con barios papeles atados como banderines y sus ojos eran de color rojo oscuro.

La segunda, tenia ojos dorados, al igual que la primera parecia una adolecente en edad temprana, cabellera rubia con una trenza en su hombro izquierdo atada con una cinta verde. Lleva un sombrero de bruja con una gran cinta blanca que tiene dos franjas negras en el lazo, tiene también una estrella dorada en el sombrero. Lleva una blusa de manga larga blanca con un lazo verde en el cuello, el resto de su atuendo es negro y un delantal blanco.

-vaya, al parecer ya despertaste-ze...-marisa comento al ver despierto al saiyajin, quien miro a las dos chicas con curiosidad.

-ugh...¿quienes son ustedes?-vegetto les pregunto levantandose del suelo con algo de rapides, marisa iba a responderle pero reimu se le adelanto.

-eso mismo deveria preguntartelo a ti extranjero... quien eres y cuales son tus motivos para estar en gensokyo?-reimu le pregunto, el tono de la sacerdotiza era un poco demandante... Vegetto por otra parte decidio no prestarle atencion a la pregunta que le hiso la sacerdotiza, el en cambio empezo a ver a su alrededor, era como si estuviera buscando algo.

-...hey amigo, te hise una pregunta...es de mala educacion quedarse callado cuando alquien te dice algo-dijo la despreocupada sacerdotiza al pelinegro, solo para ser nuevamente ignorada por el joven.

-"... _que raro, no puedo sentir ninguna energia...acaso estare dentro en una dimencion de bolsillo?...no lo se... ni me importa, no puedo quedarme en este lugar, nesecito volver al templo de bills lo antes posible_ "-penso vegetto mientras trataba de sentir alguna energia, que para su mala suerte, no podia-... _rayos no funciona¡ no puedo sentir ninguna energia, ahora si que estoy metido en un problema...asi que a esto se referia wiss cuando me dijo que podia ser peligroso...creo que debi haber tomado su advertencia en serio y no haber forzado los limites de esa tecnica_.-el saiyajin penso, aunque no noto que que cierta sacerdotiza estaba empesando a irritarse por ser ignorada.

-...oye! estas un poco sordo te dije qu...!-ella no pudo terminar su comentario, ya que en un instante el chico desaparesio de la vista de las dos feminas.

-d-desaparesio-marisa comento un tanto impresionada, la bruja habia visto con anterioridad a magas o youkais hacer lo mismo, pero estas usaban magia o sus spell-card que le permitian transportarse, pero este chico lo hiso sin esos dos cosas, era como si hubiera desaparesido en un flash de velocidad.

-afuera!-reimu dijo, que grasias a sus poderes fue la primera en captarse de que el adolecente se encontraba afuera de su templo.

 **/afuera del templo/**

Las dos salieron rapidamente del templo, y efectivamente como dijo reimu, el pelinegro se encontraba en la entrada del tamplo, este se encontraba mirando los alrrededores del templo hakurei.

- _Hmmm...este lugar es muy extraño...aunque...me recuerda un poco al templo, solo que la energia en el ambiente es muy diferente...ademas, tambien puedo sentir algunas firmas de energias enormes... en que planeta o dimencion estoy?_ "-se pregunto mentalmente el saiyajin, mientras miraba los alrrededores del templo hakurei- _lo mejor sera que aberigue donde estoy...luego_ _pensare una forma de salir de aqui_ -vegetto penso, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando derrepente sintio que era observado... se dio la vuelta y se encontro con las dos chicas que vio antes, que se encontraban paradas en la puerta del templo, lo veian con una mirada llena de curiosidad, confucion y a la vez desconfianza.

-oye!... tu la de cabello rubio!-vegetto trato de llamar la atencion de la maga rubia, marisa por su parte le asiente como respuesta-¿en donde diablos me encuentro?-le pregunto el a la maga ordinaria, mas que pregunta pareciera ser una orden.

-e...en el templo hakurei-le respondio marisa con un poco de nerviosismo, esos nervios se debian a la mirada no tan amigable que le estaba dando el muchacho, marisa por lo general no se asustaba o se ponia nerviosa cuando estaba frente algun peligro, pero la mirada que le estaba dando el saiyajin sin duda era un intimidante.

-quien de ustedes dos me trajo aqui?- exigio vegetto a las dos amigas.

-f...fui yo-marisa le respondio lavantando la mano.

-y porque lo hisiste?-pregunto el levntando una ceja con curiosidad.

-bueno... te encontre inconsiente hace una hora despues de que caiste del cielo, al principio pense que eras un humano que cayo aqui por accidente, aunque ningun humano sobreviviria a una caida como esa... pero despues de ver que tenias una cola pense que era algun tipo de youkai, aunque no estaba muy segura de eso, asi que decidi traerte aqui para que ella...-apunto a al miko que estaba a su lado-...decidiera que hacer contigo-respondio ella aun nerviosa.

El saiyajin medito por un par de segundos analizando lo dicho por la rubia, hasta que decidio responderle.-Hmm...ya veo, supongo que tengo que agradecerte por eso...pero, no es por ofenderte ni nada, pero no crees que fuiste muy torpe al aberlo hecho? Vegetto pregunto cruzandose de brazos, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a la bruja ordinaria.

-¿heeee?!... p-porque?-marisa pregunto sorprendida por las palabras que le habia dado el adolecente.

-¿porque?... como que porque?... me tragiste aqui sin siquiera saber quien soy, fuiste muy descuidad... ¿acaso tus padres nunca te dijieron que traer extraños a la casa es malo?-vegetto le pregunto-...mas que descuidada parese ser que eres muy estupida-el saiyajin le dijo... marisa se ofendio por eso.

-o-oye espera!... yo solo queria ayudarte! no por eso me tienes que decir estupida...ademas esta no es mi casa!-se defendio marisa ya empezando a molestarse, vegetto al ver eso sonrio un poco, no la conocia pero ya le estaba callendo un poco bien...el dicido burlarse un poco mas de ella.

-hmp...ayudarme, soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarme solo, no necesito la ayuda de nadie... y menos de una niñita con ropas ridiculas-vegetto le comento de forma arrogante y mirando hacia otro lado... marisa se enojo tras ese comentario, por alguna razon el que el se haya burlado de ella y de sus ropas le hacia sentir muy insultada.

-¡oye!-le grito marisa con una vena en su frente-... no se quien te crees que eres, pero si me vuelves a insultar...te voy a dar una paliza!-amenazo marisa apuntandolo con su dedo, se encontraba muy molesta por la ingratitud e insultos del adolecente... a tal punto en donde puso una mano en el bollsillo en donde estaba su mini-hakkero... vegetto al verla tan molesta solto una pequeña risa.

-esta bien... traquilisate niña, no te volvera a decir nada...loca-vegetto le dijo susurrando esta ultima frase, aunque fue escuchado con claridad por la maga ordinaria, de todo modos al saiyajin no le importaba que ella halla escuchado ese insulto, es mas, lo hiso especificamente para que lo oiera, el queria provar la amenaza de marisa.

El sin saber, que habia puesto la gota que derramo el vaso.

-rrrggg... ¡ya estuvo!-esclamo la maga de cabello rubio-te voy a dar una paliza¡...-la bruja ya estaba lista para darle una leccion al pelinegro, esto se demostro cuando de su bolsillo saco su mini-hakkero... sin embargo, fue detenida rapidamente por reimu, quien se habia quedado en silencio durante toda la discucion.

-ya detente marisa-reimu le dijo poniendo su baculo en frente de de marisa para que no hiciera una locura.

-p-pero reimu el me...-marisa trato de decir algo mas, pero reimu la detuvo de hacerlo.

-pero nada!-reimu le dijo con voz firme, ella sabia que si la bruja comenzaba una pelea en ese momento seria muy probable que su templo quedara destruido, cosa que obviamente no lo iba permitir.-...creo que tuvimos un mal comienzo, dime extranjero ¿porque viniste a gensokyo?-volvio a pregunto la miko esta vez con un tono mas suave, pero se notaba que la castaña estaba un poco molesta.

-Vegetto-interrumpio este con fastidio.

-¿eh?-reimu se confundio por lo que dijo.

-Vegetto, asi me llamo... no me gusta que me llamen "extranjero" ademas... primero presentate antes de exigir mi nombre-dijo el saiyajin con un ligero tono de molestia.

- _vegetto?, que nombre tan raro_...bien vegetto, mi nombre es Reimu Hakurei y la chica a mi lado es Kirisame Marisa-reimu le dijo apuntando a la rubia que estaba a su lado, esta solo bufo hacia otro lado-y te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿cuales son tus intensiones en este lugar?-le pregunto de nuevo la miko.

-¿intensiones?... no se de que me estas hablando, ni siquiera se como llege a este mundo, estoy...perdido ciertamente-contesto mirando a su alrededor y pasandose una mano por el pelo... reimu lo vio con ligera curiosidad, ella dudaba si eso era verdad, aunque viendolo mas de cerca, el muchacho si parecia perdido.

-y dime...¿que es lo que eres?-le pregunto la castaña con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿que soy?-pregunto un poco extrañado el saiyajin.

-si ¿que eres exactamente?... definitamente no eres humano, de eso estoy segura, ademas, nunca en mi vida habia visto a un youkai desaparecer y aparecer como lo hiciste hace unos momentos... lo que me hace dudar si realmente eres uno-mensiono la miko mirando de manera analitica al saiyajin.

-espera momento... ¿youkai? que es eso, es un tipo de comida o algo?-vegetto le pregunto, esa palabra nunca la habia escuchado en su vida.

-hablas enserio, no sabes lo que es un youkai?-le pregunto marisa al suplente del dios de la destruccion, por lo que ella tenia entendido, casi todo el mundo conocia los youkai (monstruo) asi que era raro ver a una persona que acababa de aparecer en gensokyo sin saber de ellos, y mas aun si lo decia alguien que tenia una cola de mono... ¿acaso este chico es de otro mundo? Se pregunto sarcasticamente la rubia.

-no... no lo se, pero me suena a nombre de comida, y respecto a lo que soy...pues soy un saiyajin-le constesto vegetto a las dos amigas, quienes se confundieron por la extraña y nueva palabra.

-¿saiyajin?-pregunto reimu confusa, que alparecer no habia escuchado de esa especie o palabra antes.-...nunca he escuchado de esa especie en mi vida-la miko le contesto.

-me sorprenderias que hayas escuchado de ellos... ya no quedan saiyajines vivos...soy el ultimo que queda-el les contesto con la mirada un poco sombria, recordando lo que le habia pasado a su raza... el aun recodaba cuando wiss le habia dicho lo que le paso a su planeta natal, se sintio un poco mal al enterarse que el culpable de la extincion de su raza era nada mas y nada menos que bills, no era que odiaba a bills por eso, porque de todas formas la raza de los saiyajin era una especie muy despiadada y cruel... pero aun asi, no dejaba de sentir un poco de rencor, despues de todo era su raza.

-ejem...lo lamento-se disculpo reimu, pensando que habia tocado un tema incomodo para el muchacho.

-descuida...de todas manera eso ya no me importa-el les dijo sin preocupacion-...y ahora, creo que es tiempo de que ustedes me respondan algunas preguntas, comenzando por donde demonios me encuentro?-les pregunto el saiyajin, reimu suspiro con un poco de desgano por el pedido del adolecente, aunque serie un poco descortes no hacerlo.

-esta bien, sigueme...hablaremos dentro del templo-reimu le respondio dandole una señal para que entrara en el templo, el saiyajin al ver la señal decidio seguir a la sacerdotiza... pero antes.

-quitate los zapatos-

 **/Dentro del templo/Tiempo despues.**

-espera... espera, asi que dejame entender... eres una sacerdotiza?-le pregunto el saiyajin a reimu, quien junto con el y marisa se encontraba reunidos en la mesa del templo, y alparecer, reimu y marisa le habia terminado de explicar en donde se encontraba y quienes eran ellas.

-si...-respondio reimu bebiendo una taza de te, junto a ella se encontraba marisa, y al igual que ella, estaba bebiendo un taza te, reimu le habia ofrecido te al saiyajin, pero este se nego.

-y me dices que tu deber es preservar el equilibrio en este mundo llamado "Gensokyo" ¿no es asi?-vegetto le pregunto a la castaña.

-exacto-volvio a responder ella, luego vegetto dirige su su mirada hacia marisa.

-y por lo que dijiste, tu eres una maga?-pregunto vegetto mirando a la maga de blanco y negro.

-sep-respondio marisa bebiendo un sorbo de su te, vegetto en ese momento deja escapar un suspiro de fastidio.

-¿pero en que clase de extraño lugar he ido a parar?-se pregunto vegetto con una mano en la cara, esto sin duda era una de las cosa mas extraña que le habia pasado... no, posiblemente la mas rara.

-bueno...-reimu dijo levantandose de donde estaba sentada.-...ahora que te contamos lo que querias, es momento de que respondas algunas preguntas...primero ¿de donde vienes y que eres? sin duda no eres del mundo humano... ademas ¿que es un saiyajin? Tango un poco de curisidad.-le pregunto la miko al saiyajin, marisa vio a vegetto con curiosidad, al parecer ella tambien quiera saber eso.

Vegetto en cambio se puso un poco pensativo por la pregunta, no estaba seguro si debia contarle su origen y que es a reimu y marisa, aunque seria un poco injusto si no se los decia, despues de todo ellas respondieron sus preguntas

-ahh...esta bien, creo que es justo que se los diga...bueno, todo comenzo en un planeta llamado vegeta...

Durante los siguientes 10 minutos, vegetto estuvo relatandoles a las dos chicas todo sobre el, de donde vino y claro, que era los saiyajin, vegetto tuvo que exluir algunas cosas, una de ellas es que el era el dios de la destruccion, sin duda se veria muy mal para el si las dos se enteraran que el era alguien que se dedicaba a destruir y debastar la vida en el universo, no queria que supieran ese dato, aunque dejando de lado eso, vegetto le revelo una que otras cosas a las chicas, cosas como la existencia de los 12 universos y el alcanze de sus poderes... esta ultima parte dejo un poco eceptica a la maga y sacerdotiza, no podian creer que tenia la capacidad de destruir el universo... solo decirlo soanaba sub-real.

-y esa es mi historia-vegetto les dijo terminando su relato, cruzandose de brazos, las dos chicas miraban al hakaishin con poker face...¿encerio acababa de contarles todo eso?

-okay... e-eso nunca me lo hubiera imaginado...aunque se me hace muy dificil de creer-mensiono reimu, la miko estaba un poco eceptica, ella habia escuchado cosas muy raras en su vida, pero lo que acababa de relatarle sin duda un disparate.-...realmente dudo que eso sea verdad?-reimu le comento al adolecente, quien suelta un pequeño suspiro de resignacion.

-s-si... como sabemos que no nos estas mintiendo-ze?-marisa le pregunto, ella tambien se cruzo de brazos, la maga tenia serias dudas respecto a vegetto, aunque en el fondo ella estaba muy impresionada por la historia del saiyajin... vegetto en cambio se puso un poco pensativo ¿como podia demostrarle no estaba mintiendo?.

-bueno... yo no...¡ya se! que tal si les doy una pequeña demostracion de poder... siganme les mostrare algo!-el saiyajin les dijo con un poco de emocion, antes de pararse rapidamente del suelo y salir por la puerta de del pequeño templo, reimu y marisa se miraron entre si... pero luegos se pararon y siguieron al saiyajin.

 **/Ya fuera del templo/**

Las dos chicas salieron del templo y vieron al adolecente parado en la entrada de este ultimo.

-que nos vas a demostrar?-marisa le pregunto al saiyajin, ella estaba un tanto curiosa de lo que iba hacer el joven de cola de mono.

-solo abserven bien...esto les demostrara de lo que son capaces los saiyajin-vegetto les dijo, a continuacion, el hakaishin cerro los ojos y empezo a consentrar su energia, apuño sus manos fuertemente y sus musculso empezaron a tensarse, varias venas se marcaron en sus musculos, lo cual indicaba que la sangre corria mas rapido por sus venas.-aaaaah...-gruño levemente, haciendo que pequeñas piedras volaran a su alrrededor y varios destellos de electricidad salieron de su cuerpo, derrepente las nubes comenzaron a desperjarse y el piso a su alrededor empezo agrietarse conforme mas aumentaba su poder.

-!AAAAAAAHH¡-grito mas fuerte, en ese momento un poderoso destello azul salio de su cuerpo, obligando a reimu y a marisa cubrir sus ojos con sus brazos.

-q-que es eso?-marisa se pregunto tratando de ver algo, pero la intensa luz no la dejava.

Fiusssssshhh

La luz se empezo a desvanecer lentamente, las dos chicas vieron algo que las impresiono vastante... hay, parado algunos metros de ellas, se encontraba vegetto, pero se veia completamente diferente a como se veia antes, su cabellera era mas erizado y de color azul celeste muy brillante, al igual que sus cejas y su cola, un aura con particulas brillosas de mismo color lo envolvia de los pies a la cabeza, se veia realmente increible.

- _pero que le sucedio?...su apariencia a cambiado por completo_ -reimu penso sorprendida, algo que no le pasaba muy seguido.

-ahora-el saiyajin les dijo mientras abrio sus ojos, que ya no eran de color negro onix sino de un brillante color azul celeste, las dos chicas se impresinaron mas al ver sus ojos, vegetto hiso una ligera risa de superioridad al ver la exprecion de ambas.

-como hisiste eso?-le pregunto una sorprendida y a la vez fasinada marisa, eso sin duda habia sido unas de las cosas mas impresionante que habia visto en su corta vida.

-jejeje... bueno, esta es una tranformacion que yo llamo, ¡ **Super Saiyajin Blue**!-vegetto presento a su tranformacion mas poderosa, pera acto seguido crazarse de brazos y mirarlas con una sonrisa.-...aunque me pueden llamar super vegetto...para abrebiar.-agrego el saiyajin dios aun sonriendo.

- _s...sugoii...a-aunque no me guste admitirlo...se ve genial_ -fue lo unico que pudo pensar marisa.

- _esto...esto es increible...nunca en mi vida habia visto una aura tan densa_ -penso reimu, que todavia estaba impresinada por la nueva apariencia de adolecente, pero era mas el asombro que tenia al sentir el poder del saiyajin... la energia que lo rodeaba, era una energia que nunca habia sentido antes, no solo superaba por mucho el poder de cualquier youkai que ella halla conocido antes si no que tambien superaba enormemente al de ella, pareciera que no tenia limites, y no solo eso, tambien podia sentir un aura divina proviniendo de el, muchas preguntas se formaron en la mente de la miko, pero una era la que mas se hacia:

¿acaso este muchacho era una especie de dios?

Eso desperto la curiosidad de la miko, ella sin duda queria saber mas sobre este chico, habia despertado su interes.

-etto...-vegetto les dijo mientras su cabello regresaba al color de antes, el llamado del saiyajin saco de trance a las dos feminas-...como ya todo esta claro entre nosotros y les explique quien soy y de donde vengo, me gustaria preguntarles algo mas-el saiyajin les dijo.

-¿que es lo que quieres?-reimu pregunto ya mas calmada.

-conocen algun lugar por aqui en donde pueda pasar la noche, lo que pasa es que estoy un poco cansado y por lo que puede ver ya esta anocheciendo-vegetto les pregunto mientras mirando al cielo con lejania, y podia ver que el sol se ocultaba en el orisonte, el podia intentar usar la **(shukan-ido)** o el **(warp)** para llegar al tamplo de bills, pero decido no hacerlo, se sentia un poco agotado pora usar con anterioridad el **(warp)** y no podia usar el **(shunkan-ido)** ya que no podia sentir ningun ki... el tenia resolver ese problema.

-bueno, puedes quedarte en el templo...si quieres?-respondio reimu sonriendole de manera amigable... algo muy inusual en ella.

-q-que?-pregunto una incredula marisa, que no pudo creer las palabras que salieron de la boca de reimu.

-enserio?...digo, no quisiera ser una molestia-vegetto les dijo con la mano detras de su cabeza, aunque el tambien estaba ligeramente imprecionado de que ella ya confiara lo suficiente en el como para dejarlo pasar una noche en su templo.

-tranquilo, no lo serias-reimu le respondio con una sonrisa... pero antes que pudieran continuar con su conversacion, fue tomada bruscamente del brazo por marisa.-que estas...?-pregunto reimu ante la accion tan repentina de la maga.

-tu y yo hablaremos en privado-la maga le respondio a la miko, mientras la arrastraba dentro del templo-...puedes esperar un minuto?-le pregunto al saiyajin, este asintio en respuesta

 **/Dentro del templo/**

-¿se puede saber que rayos estas haciendo reimu?!-le pregunto marisa a su mejor amiga con el seño fruncido y con las manos en su sintura.

-de que hablas?-pregunto reimu un poco enojada por la forma en que la habian arrastrado dentro del templo.

-sabes muy bien de lo que hablo!...-respondia la bruja casi gritandole-...¿como es eso de que lo vas a dejar vivir en el templo?-le pregunto marisa... ella no era tonta, tiempo siendo amiga de la secerdotiza le enseño que reimu no era de esas chicas tan bondadosas y menos hospitalarias.

-pero... el no tiene lugar a donde ir, solo estoy siendo amable-se defendio ella con un pequeño sonrrojo en sus mejillas-...tu lo escuchaste, solo quiere un lugar en donde pasar la noche-le contesto la miko del pareiso a la rubia-... _ademas eso me da la oportudidad de saber un poco mas de el_ -agrego mentalmente la castaña.

-siiiii claro, como no...-marisa le dijo con tono sarcastico y cruzandose de brazo, sabiendo que esa escusa no la convenseria-...esperas que me crea esa escusa tan mala es como si el te Ooh...¡no puede ser posible!-en ese momento, marisa se da cuente de la verdad, del por que reimu se comportaba de esa manera tan extraña...todo estaba claro ahora.

-no puede ser posible ¿que?-reimu le pregunto no sabiendo que quiso decir la bruja de blanco y negro.

-jojojo...te enamoraste de el ¿no es cierto?-marisa le pregunto con un tono muy picaro... cosa que tomo por sorpresa a la sacerdotiza del templo hakurei, quien se ruboriza por las palabras de su mejor amiga.

-"¡QUEE!-grito sumamente sonrojada la sacerdotiza del paraiso, su cara estaba tan roja como su moño... no podia creer lo que habia dicho la maga ¿gustarle? ¿el?... ¡debe de estar bromeando!... bueno, no es que el sea feo, mas bien ella pesaba todo lo contrario, era bastante apuesto... ¡pero ese no era le caso! ella solo queria saber mas de el, solo era curiosidad!... nada mas... ¿verdad?

-¡E...el no me gusta!-casi grito la miko de ojo rojos.-... e-es mas ¡si lo acaba de conocer! ¡como puedes pensar algo asi marisa?!-le pregunto aun mas sonrojada.

-entonses si no te gusta... ¿por que te sonrojas?-marisa le pregunto, molestando mas a su mejor amiga, su sonrisa no habia desaparecido en ningun momento.

-e-eso es porque yo...bueno...el...yo...este...es que...¡el no me gusta!-esclamo reimu dandose la vuelta para no ver a la rubia, alparecer la miko no sabia como responderle, marisa por otra parte empezo a reirse por la reaccion de su mejor amiga y rival...ahora ya sabia como molestarla.

-jajaaja...vamos reimu...jajaja, solo bromeaba contigo...jajaja solo mira tu cara...jajaaja-la rubia rio por la verguenza de la castaña, nunca penso que una persona tan peresosa, despreocupada y presumida como reimu tuviera tal reaccion ante la simple mension de algo como el "enamoramiento".-...bueno jeje, volviendo al tema...de verdad dejaras que se quede en tu templo reimu?... porque bueno...ya sabes, apenas lo conocemos, y cuenta el hecho de que es un extraterrestre ¿que tal si viene a dominar gensokyo y no los esta ucultando?-pregunto marisa no confiando en el mencionado saiyajin, reimu miro a marisa, su rubor habia desaparecido.

-... no creo que haga tal cosa, ademas no parece una mala persona...arrogante tal vez...-reimu le respondio pensando en el saiyajin-...pero confio en el-termino ella... marisa solo pudo suspirar por eso... la miko claramente estaba enamorada del adolecente.

-ahhh...como sea, esa es tu desicion...-la rubia le dijo mientras caminaba a una esquina y agarraba su escoba de bruja, luego de eso se dirigia a la entrada del templo-tengo que irme...-comento marisa mientras abria la puerta-...suerte con tu "enamorado" jajaja...-la maga le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, para despues salir volando en la escoba... dejando atras a una molesta y ruborizada reimu.

-¡Hey! el no es mi e-e-enamorado...-reimu le respondio mientras miraba la dirccion en la que se iba su amiga, la miko se avegonzo mas al haber tartamudeado, aunque decidio dejar eso a un lado-" _...sera mejor ve como esta el...espero que no haya escuchado nuestra_ _conversacion_ "-penso la sacerdotiza del templo hakurei, la castaña se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a ir a la entrada del templo.

Cuando llego a la entrada del templo y abrio la puerta, pudo ver al adolecente, y para su confucion este se encontraba meditando en el suelo.-¿que estas haciendo?-reimu le pregunto caminando hacia el adolecente saiyajin.

-meditando...-vegetto le respondio mientras se levantaba del suelo, el saiyajin se confundio al no ver a la rubia-...oye ¿donde esta tu amiga la bruja?-le pregunto este a la miko.

-...se largo-fue la respuesta que dio la sacerdotiza hakurei.

-¿puedo preguntar de que estaban hablando exactamente?-vegetto le pregunto a la castaña.

-de nada importante-le respondio ella al no querer tocar el tema, un pequeño sonrrojo se mostro en la cara de reimu

-esta bien..si tu lo dices-vegetto comento con desden.

-ven... sera mejor que entres, esta empezando hacer frio-reimu le dijo mientras ingresaba dentro del templo, accion que fue seguida por el saiyajin.

 **/tiempo despues/**

-aqui esta, puedes quedarte en esta recamara-le dijo reimu señalando dicha habitacion(que era la misma en donde se encontraba antes)-si necesitas otra cosa solo avisame bien-le dijo reimu a vegetto.

-grasias...-el agradecio el mientras ingresaba a la habitacion-...ah! y otra cosa...-en ese momento reimu voltea a verlo.

-¿que pasa?-reimu miro con curiosidad al pelinegro, esperando la pregunta del muchacho.

-no tienes algo que comer... lo que pasa es que no he comido en varias horas y me estoy muriendo de hambre-pregunto el con una sonrisa un tanto inocente, cosa que hiso que las mejillas de la miko tomaran un ligero color rosa, aunque dejando de lado eso reimu suspiro con un poco de peresa por el pedido del saiyajin.

-esta bien... de todas maneras yo tambien tengo hambre-la miko le dijo guiando al saiyajin, en ese momento, un escalofrio recorrio el cuerpo de la castaña- _"...que extraño... no se porque pienso que me voy a arrepentir de haber dicho eso_ "-fue un pensamiento que paso por la mente de la sacerdotiza hakurei.

 **/En la noche/**

Despues de haber cenado... cosa que sorprendio a reimu al enterarse de que vegetto comia en 3 minutos lo que ella en una semana, lo cual la deprimio un poco, ya que se habia quedado sin proviciones, talvez sonaba egoista pero talvez debio haber escuchado a marisa y no dejarlo pasar la noche en su templo... pero en fin, despues de eso, reimu de fue a dormir a su recamara, vegetto siguio su ejemplo y dicido irse a la recamara que le habia prestado, pero antes de eso vegetto decidio tomar una ducha en el templo, esto devido ha que no se habia bañado en varios dias y grasias a un un truco que aprendio de parte de wiss pudo crearse una nueva vestimante, ya que las anterior eran muy incomodas para dormir.

 **/En una de las habitaciones del templo/**

-vaya... que dia tan mas extraño-vegetto comento mientras se recostaba en el futon de la habitacion-... tengo que agradecerle a wiss por enseñarme ese truco para crear ropa nueva...-agrego vegetto miraba su nueva ropa, el tenia una una camisa de color azul y pantalones del mismo color pero con bordes anaranjados, no sabia porque pero ese tipo de ropa y colores eran sus preferidos.-ahhh...por lo menos pude comer algo decente y darme un baño-comento el mientras ponia sus dos manos detras de su cabeza para ponerse mas comodo.- _pero... aun no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo esa chica, espera..¿como es que se llamaba?...ah si...reimu_ -penso vegetto mientras recordaba lo que le habia dicho reimu sobre el lugar en donde se encontraba- _realmente es este mundo tan extraño?... si lo es me gustaria saber un poco mas de el... mañana ire al templo y le dire a wiss que me quedare unos cuantos dias aqui, me gustaria seber mas de la cultura de este lugar... si, mañana se lo dire...hablando de wiss, de seguro se estara preguntando en donde estoy... jejeje... lo dejare preocuparse por un rato..._ -termino mentalmente antes de cerrar sus parpados y quedarse dormido...

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Bueno, hasta aqui el cap, espero que les haya gustado el remak... el proximo fic que actualizare sere el de "en un mundo diferente" ya que la tengo un poco abandonada.

 **Proximo cap: Comviviendo con las youkais.**


	4. Chapter 4

Descarga de responsabilidad.

No me pertenece Dbz o Touhou

-Hablar normal-

-"pensamientos"-

 **-(Nombre de una técnica o spell card)_**

 **Capitulo 3.**

 **/Ubicación: planeta de bills/**

Wiss, el ángel del universo 7 y el asistente/maestro del dios de la destrucción, se hallaba a las afueras del templo, mas específicamente en la zona en donde entrenaban el y cierto dios saiyajin , wiss estaba levitando sobre un especie de pequeño lago, el ángel del universo 7 miro hacia el cielo, en donde pudo ver todo el cosmos del universo, aun estaba esperando a cierto saiyajin.

-ya han pasado 5 días… se que el lugar a donde lo envie era lejos, pero ya es para que estuviera aquí…-wiss cerro sus ojos, no había sabido nada de su segundo alumno en 5 días, ya estaba empezando a preocuparse por el muchacho… aunque no lo entendía, el planeta al cual lo envió no mostraba señales de tener seres lo suficientemente peligrosos como para darle problemas al saiyajin, era muy extraño que no halla llegado, wiss soltó un pequeño suspiro… ya tenia una idea del porque estaba tardando.

- _ahhh… porque no lo acompañe, de seguro metió la pata y abuso del poder de esa técnica… a veces me pregunto porque le enseñe esas habilidades…. aunque me sorprende que vegetto halla aprendido tan rápido, o mejor dicho, que halla sido capas de aprender… ni siquiera bills pudo aprenderlas, aunque a el nunca le intereso aprenderlas -_ wiss pensó con lejanía.

Ja! Tenia que admitirlo, sin duda ese niño saiyajin estaba lleno de sorpresas, sabia desde el primer momento que vegetto iba ser alguien muy habilidoso… pero el ha demostrado que es mucho mas que eso, es sin duda un prodigio para las técnicas… incluso en el futuro podría igualarlo.

O esta superarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **/Ubicación:Gensokyo, Templo Hakurei/**

El sol había estaba empezando a salir en la mágica tierra de gensokyo, en cierto templo en donde vivía cierta sacerdotisa del paraíso, en una de las habitaciones del templo, se hallaba durmiendo un adolescente con cola de mono y cabello oscuro en puntas, el joven saiyajin se hallaba durmiendo pacíficamente… aunque su sueño no iba durar mucho, ya que los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana del cuarto hicieron su presencia, lo cual lo despertó.

-umh… tks… que fastidio-vegetto puso un mano sobre rostro, para que los rayos del sol no pudieran fastidiar sus ojos, el saiyjin se movió y quedo sentado sobre el futon, en ese momento bostezo y miro por la ventana- hmm…maldita estrella, si este planeta no necesitara de tu energía te volaría en pedazos-el saiyajin escupió con enojo, era sin duda fastidiosa esa estrella conocida como sol…Aunque por otra parte, el saiyajin rápidamente recordó el lugar en donde se encontraba, y lo que tenia que hacer.

-hmm… supongo que debo moverme-el saiyajin se levanto del futon, y acto seguido miro hacia un pequeño estante que estaba en una esquina, en donde estaba su otra ropa, el camino hacia dicho estante.

 **/Afuera del templo/**

Reimu hakurei.

Sacerdotisa del templo hakurei, y única habitante de este ultimo, se hallaba a las afueras de su pequeño templo, la pequeña sacerdotisa se encontraba barriendo las hojas con ayuda de una escoba, la chica estaba en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la escoba barriendo y las hojas siendo barridas… la chica de ojos rojo se detuvo por un momento, y miro hacia los arboles que rodeaban su templo, podía escuchar el sonido de las aves cantar, sentía el viento que misia su largo cabello castaño así como también las hojas rosadas de los arboles, era sin duda un ambiente muy pacifico, justo como le gustaba, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de la muchacha, la cual rápidamente continuo con su labor matutino… aunque la paz no iba durar mucho.

Ya que escucho alguien caminar cerca de allí.

Y ya tenia una idea de quien era.

-vaya… asi que aquí estas-una voz masculina se escucho detrás de ella.

De inmediato reimu arrugo la frente, aunque no dejo de barrer, y menos volteo a verlo.

-supongo que ya tienes lo que querías… por lo cual creo que es hora de que te vayas…-reimu le comento con pereza para alavés enojo, eso confundió al saiyjain ¿Por qué estaba así?.

-hmmm… ya veo, aparecer estas molesta por lo de ayer… aunque en parte fue un poco tu culpa, después de todo tu te ofreciste para darme hospedaje… sin embargo, me disculpo de nuevo por comerme toda tu comida-vegetto se disculpo, aunque eso no parecía servir de mucho, ya que la chica seguía barriendo sin prestarle atención.

-hmp…eso no importa-reimu susurro con el mismo tono de antes, aunque vegetto la escucho con claridad.

-ja! Claro que importa, después de todo no sabias lo mucho que comemos nosotros los saiyajin-el muchacho le afirmo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-….-aunque reimu no dio respuesta esta vez, lo cual hiso suspirar con pesar al saiyajin.

-ufff… esta bien, supongo que debo pagarte el favor que me has hecho ¿no crees?-cuando vegetto pregunto eso, la pequeña miko dejo de barrer, y volteo a verlo con sorpresa.

-uh?... y con que me pagaras?-pregunto reimu con curiosidad, vegetto por otra parte abrió sus ojos y miro directamente a chica de ojos rojos.

-bueno… desconozco cual es la unidad monetaria que usan en este mundo-respondio mientras se rascaba la cabeza, en ese momento la miko se decepciono visiblemente, aunque el saiyjain no había terminado-…pero, si hablamos de algo valioso… creo que ya se lo que puedo hacer-dijo mientras recogía una pequeña piedra que se encontraba en el suelo, no era tan grande pero alavez de buen tamaño, media como 5 cm de largo.

-que harás?-pregunto reimu al no saber porque recogió la piedra, vegetto con uso de sus poderes telekineticos hiso que la piedra flotara en su mano, reimu la vio con curiosidad.

-sabes reimu, yo tengo un maestro… el me enseño todo lo que se, a caminar, a leer… incluso a pelear y defenderme, entre muchas cosas que me enseño… esta la manipulación de la materia, la habilidad que permite manipular los átomos y electrones de un objeto con el uso del ki, para asi cambiar su composición o morderlo al antojo-explico el pelinegro a la miko del templo hakurei, la cual solo sudo una gota.

-etto… no se de que hablas-reimu respondió, no sabia que carrisos había explicado el adolescente, el cual solo sonrio ante eso.

-jeje… es razonable, por eso te lo mostrare-vegetto hiso uso de sus extraordinarios poderes, y en ese momento la piedra comenzó a brillar para el asombro de la hermosa chica delante de el, después de unos segundo la piedra dejo de brillar, solo para revelar la misma piedra… solo que era muy diferente ahora, su color y brillo había cambiado.

-are… a-acaso es?-reimu estaba sin habla, al ver como la piedra ahora era de un brillante color dorado, solo había un metal en el mundo que podía tener esa cualidad, vegetto sonrió mas al ver que había funcionado.

-si… es oro, tómalo como paga-el saiyjain le ofreció la piedra de oro ala muy impresionada miko, la cual extendió la mano y la tomo, y al verla y sentirla con mas con detalle podía ver que era efectivamente oro.

-s-sugoi… muchas gracias… ejem… vegetto-reimu le agradeció a vegetto por su…donación? Bueno, como quiera tomarlo, de todas formas en sus manos había suficiente dinero como para volver a contruir su templo varias veces… pero de todas formas tenia que admitirlo, esto chico era asombroso, poder crear oro de la nada era algo… de otro mundo, irónicamente.

-jeje de nada-vegetto le dijo mientras le sonreía, en ese momento reimu solo lo veía sonreír, y ciertamente de algo tenia que estar segura de algo, el era muy apuesto, y con esa sonrisa solo hacia resaltar eso, reimu sintió como su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al verlo-… esta todo bien?-vegetto vio como la castaña no dejaba de mirarlo, al escuchar la pregunta el rostro de la miko se ruborizo en gran medida, cosa que confundio un poco a vegetto.

-heee?... este… bueno, si! Solo estaba pensando cuando volveras… ya que regresaras a tu mundo y todo eso-reimu trato de cambiar el tema, cosa que aparecer resulto, ya que vegetto volteo hacia la entrada del templo, justo en donde estaba ese arco rojo que era la puerta del templo, y acto seguido empezó a caminar hacia el.

-bueno, hablando de eso… creo que explorare un poco este lugar antes de irme, me gustaría descubrir mas de este sitio-vegetto comento mientras seguía caminando, reimu solo podía verlo irse del lugar sin decir nada… aunque no es como si necesitara decirla algo.

-ya veo… bueno, que tengas suerte… y no causes problemas!-reimu le comento elevando un poco la voz para que lo escuchara, ya que estaba un poco lejos, el saiyajin solo levando la mano en respuesta mientras salía del templo.

Había pasado una hora, vegetto había estado explorado un poco el lugar, en ese periodo de tiempo no había encontrado nada o se había topado con alguien o algo, solo podía ver el denso bosque que rodeaba el camino por el cual caminaba, nada mas… después de un tiempo caminando el bosque ya no era tan denso, en vez de eso podía ver como ala distancia habían campos de flores, eso no le importo mucho a vegetto, quien siguió caminando, el saiyajin no encontraba algo interesante en este lugar, era un lugar corriente… aunque aun asi sentía muchas presencias poderosas por aquí y por halla, aunque no se había topado con ninguna, de todas formas, el suplente de bills vio como a lo lejos había un gran campo de girasoles, muy grandes girasoles…asi que con uso su vuelo decidió acercarse al lugar para verlo mas de cerca.

-vaya… este lugar si que es extraño-vegetto comento mientras veía a las enormes flores amarillas, el camanido hacia uno y la toco-…nunca había visto este tipo de flores… son grandes-el saiyajin comento mientras tomaba al girasol y con poca fuerza la arranco de la tierra para ver sus raíces.

Aunque al hacerlo, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

-hmm… que raro, sentí que no debí haber hecho eso...-el saiyajin comento mientras miraba el girasol en su mano, en ese momento vegetto sintió un poderoso ki atrás de el, así como también un fuerte instinto asesino-eh?... quien?-vegetto volteo a ver quien era, y cuando vio pudo ver que detrás de se hallaba parada una hermosa chica de pelo verde y una sombrilla, tenia un vestido rojo con cuadros, una camisa manga larga debajo de este y un pañuelo amarillo en su cuello, zapatos de color marron y medias de color blanco, y unos ojos rasgados de color rojo, los cuales lo veían con odio.

-este… hola?-fue lo único que se lo ocurrio al adolescente con gabardina y coló de mono, la chica arrugo fuertemente el seño.

-tu… tu… como te atreviste arrancarla! Tu!... Miserable!-la chica dijo esas palabras como un susurro mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el, pero fueron claramente escuchadas por el saiyajin.

-t-te refieres a la flor?... pues lo lamento, aunque no debes tomártelo tan a pecho, hay miles de estas flores por doquier-trato de defenderse el saiyajin, aunque no fue escuchado por la mujer, quien en un movimiento rápido apunto su paraguas hacia el, y de este salieron varias balas de magia, las cuales fueron esquivadas por el muchacho, quien a pesar de ser muy poderoso, empezó a sentir miedo sin saber porque-okey… tal vez eso no funsiono… hora de irme!-vegetto empezó a correr rápidamente fuera del lugar, aunque la chica tenia otro planes para el.

-¡no escaparas!-la peliverde empezó a disparar cientos de disparos de magia de varios colores hacia el saiyajin, quien se detuvo y empezó a esquivarlas con gran facilidad, y las que no simplemente las repelía con las manos, la youkai de las flores solo veía a este tipo con puro odio en sus ojos, este maldito se había atrevido arrancar una de sus amadas flores, no lo perdonara!-…¡¿piensas que puedes estar aquí?!... ¡¿piensas que puedes arrancar mis flores?!... ¡te voy a matar y luego esparciré tus entrañas en el suelo jajajaja!-juro la mujer del paraguas mientras sonreía sádicamente, mientras seguía disparando, vegetto al escuchar eso se sorprendió, iba hacer eso por una flor? ¡esta loca esta mujer!... aunque de todas formas no lo iba permitir.

-tks… ni sueñes! Haaa!-vegetto uso su velocidad y desapareció de la línea de visión de la youkai peliverde, solo se escucho el subido y la tierra sintio destruida por la explosión sónica.

-c-como?-le mujer de pelo verde no entendía lo que había pasado, el simplemente había desaparecio.

 **Fiushhhh**

Vegetto había aparecido detrás de la youkai de las flores, quien no se dio cuenta de eso.

-Ahh!...-la peli verde sintió como era golpeada en su nuca, y lo siguiente que vio fue solo la oscuridad de la inconciencia, el cuerpo de la youkai callo al suelo, vegetto solo miraba el cuerpo de la mujer con pesar y desepcion.

-hmp… no soy de los que matan mujeres, aunque por lo que dijiste tendría muchas razones para acabar contigo… pero aun si no lo hare-vegetto aseguro mientras se alejaba de ella, el se detuvo por un momento y vio hacia atrás, hacia la mujer que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, algo le decía que esta no seria la ultima vez que la vería, vegetto dejo ese pensamiento de lado y decidió salir de ese lugar.

 **/Tiempo después/cerca del lago de la niebla/**

Había pasado un par de horas, vegetto ahora se encontraba caminando por la orilla de un enorme lago, podía ver como niebla rodeaba los alrededores, aunque esta vez no estaba solo, varias chicas con alas se paseaban por el lugar de vez en cuando, si no mal recordaba ellas eran hadas, aunque por otra parte, vegetto aun no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado hacia un par de horas.

- _rayos… es mujer estaba loca, y solo se puso así por una tonta flor…-_ vegetto pensó con pesar, quien en su sano juicio reaccionaria de esa forma… bueno, ella estaba loca, por lo que no importaba, de todas formas ya no quería pensar en esa psicópata de las flores, ahora su atención estaba en el lugar en donde se hallaba, vegetto vio con curiosidad como algunas de esas "hadas" lo veían, algunas con curiosidad, otras con temor, incluso algunas lo veían de forma extraña…igual a como lo miro reimu horas atrás… bueno, de todas formas, algo llamo la atención de vegetto-hmmm… es idea mía o en este lugar solo hay mujeres?-pregunto el saiyajin, le parecía raro el hecho de que solo había hadas hembras, era extraño, hasta ahora solo había visto mujeres en este sitio, reimu, marisa, la loca de los girasoles, y esta hadas… ningún macho, aunque no es como si le molestara estar rodeados mujeres, aunque por otra parte…

 **Roooooohhhhh**

Su estomago había rugido, dando a conocer que el saiyajin tenia hambre

-upss… tengo hambre, no he desayunado nada-vegetto comento mientras se sobaba el estomago, el saiyajin comenzo a pensar en una forma de conseguir comida, aunque no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo, ya que, después de todo, se encontraba a pocos pasos de un enorme lago -hmmm… ya se! Este lago es muy grande! De seguro habrá muchos peces!-vegetto aseguro mientras mientras veía el enorme lago, el muchacho con cola uso su ki y con uso de el empezó a levitar hacia el lago, realmente no quería mojarse, por lo cual decidió pescar son sus poderes y no con sus manos , cuando estaba a suficiente distancia el saiyajin se detuvo, y luego miro hacia el lago debajo de sus pies.

-bueno, veamos que encuentro-vegetto cerro sus ojos, trataba de sentir el ki de alguna creatura que estuviera cerca, el saiyajin podía sentir distintas firmas de energía debajo de las aguas, de pronto sintió algo! Era sin duda un pez de gran tamaño, vegetto apunto su mano hacia el lago, y de esta salio disparada un rayo de ki en forma de cuerda, que se adentro en las aguas con facilidad.

-¡te tengo!-después de unos segundos, el saiyajin había atrapado su presa, y acto seguido se dispuso a sacarla del agua-ja!... esto fue mas fácil de lo que pensé!-vegetto comento mientras sacaba el enorme pez del agua con uso de la cuerda de energía, aunque cuando estuvo a punto de sacarla, de inmediato noto algo extraño en el pez… si es que era uno-eh?... pero que?!-vegetto se quedo confundido al ver que la mitad superior del pez que había pescado era… un chica?

-kyaaaaaaaaa!-un grito femenino se escucho por los alrededores, grito que provino de la pobre sirena capturada, vegetto solo se sorprendio ante el grito de la chica.

-p-p-pero que rayos?... es una chica mitad pez!- vegetto exclamo mientras desaparecía la cuerda de ki que rodeaba ala sirena, la cual cayo en el agua… aunque rápidamente salió de la superficie del agua para ver al saiyajin con gran enojo.

-¡¿p-porque hiciste eso?!-la sirena le pregunto con enojo al muchacho, quien la miro con ojos curiosos, la mitad inferior de la chica era mitad pez, aunque la otra mitad era el de una hermosa chica de tez blanca, la cual tenia cabello azul oscuro, tenia un kimono verde con telas rosas, también tenia orejas parecidas ha aletas de pez, y para terminar ojos de color azul marino, vegetto miro a la chica por unos momentos, hasta que suspiro y decidió responder.

-lo lamento… es solo que tengo mucha hambre, asi que decidí pescar… y te confundí con un pez, lo lamento-vegetto se disculpo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, por otra parte la chica sirena inflo sus mejillas y apretó sus puños… ¿otro mas? Pensó la peli azul.

-mooooo!... porque la mayoría de los youkais me confunden con un pez?...¡¿ acaso nunca vieron una sirena?!-la chica se pregunto mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos de formas cómica, además de una nube negra sobre su cabeza… vegetto solo se confundió ante el comportamiento de la mujer con cola de pez, era una ecena muy peculiar.

-bueno… esto es muy raro-vegetto susurro mientras se cruzaba de brazos, este mundo si que estaba lleno de gente rara, por otro lado la chica sirena dejo su berrinche y miro directamente al saiyajin.

-ahhh de todas formas…hmmm… nunca lo he visto por aquí?... eres nuevo en gensokyo?-la sirena le pregunto al saiyajin, vegetto solo miro por un momento a la sirena, y luego suspiro un poco antes de responder.

-si… mi nombre es vegetto, soy un saiyajin –vegetto le respondió, la mujer con kimono verde solo lo miraba con desconcierto, nunca había escuchado el nombre de esa especia de youkai, aunque le extrañaba mas ver un youkai macho en gensokyo, tenia tiempo que no veía uno.

-are?... saiyajin, nunca he oído de esa especie de youkai-le chica le pregunto con confusión, de verdad nunca había escuchado de esos youkais, vegetto por otra parte decidió aclararle los detalles de sus raza a la sirena.

-si es que… bueno, mi raza no es de este mundo… tal vez por eso no la conoces -vegetto respondido como si fuera lo mas normal de mundo… la peli azul miro asombrado al muchacho por un momento, era ligeramente sorprendente ver a un youkai de otro mundo… aunque de todas formas ella había visto cosas mas extrañas en su vida, después de todo esto era gensokyo.

-ya veo… mi nombre es Wakasagihime, un gusto… y soy una sirena-se presento wakasagihime con una sonrisa.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Bueno, se que fue corto… pero aun asi, que opinan?... de verdad, quiero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia.

Por otro lado, ya me hice una cuenta en Facebook… asi es, no tenia Facebook, y que?... como sea, me pueden buscar por el nombre de Geniusdrawing Gabriel, para los que quieren ser mis amigos o hablar conmigo, se que eso pueden hacer por mensajería pero por Facebook pienso que es mejor, asi que, si les gusta pueden hablarme por ér facebuk XD

Gabrielgamer27 fuera.


	5. He regresado XD

Jajajaja que tal, si lo se... mas de un año, seguro me dieron por muerto... bueno casi estuvieron en lo cierto, se podría decir que mi pc sufrió una muerte subita, el modem de mi casa se daño y me mude de casa :V osea... gabrielgamer27 habia muerto de tres tiros en las bolas jajaja... pero igual, las esferas del dragón cumplieron en revivierme XD y por esferas del dragón quiero decir, que me compre una nueva pc y le robe la clave del WiFi a mi vecina XD jajajaa... igual ya volví... lo se mala mía al no actualizar, osea volví con eso alegrense XD jajaja okno... tranquilos el cap de un mundo diferente esta casi listo para sacer del horno jujuju... coño de verdad les digo, ese fic estaba que lo borraba, pero bueno, me entro nostalgia y decidí continuarlooo... pero por otro lado, wowww quien diria, yo tenia razon:V super saiyajin blanco XD jajajaja no enserio, soy nostradamus... o como coño se escriba, ahora lo que si les se decir es que esa transformacion les saco un orgasmo a mas de uno, incluyendome xDxD me muero por ponerla enlost warrior, aunque tendre que poner un enemigo marditamente poderoso para por lo menos darle caña a goku, el cual ya esta en un nivel sumamente hyper mega súper hd 3d 4k violador de aliens esparatano chuk norris súper macho jahskahajwgajwvwh... jejeje de igual, ya volví criaturitas! Espero que estén listos! Cambio y fuera!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
